


My Favorite Human

by alexloveswinchesters



Series: Supernatural Dom/Sub [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Dancing, Dom Lucifer (Supernatural), F/M, Hell, Mild S&M, S&M Rihanna, Secret Sex, Sex Toys, Sex with the devil, Spanking, Use of Safe Word, mild tit torture, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexloveswinchesters/pseuds/alexloveswinchesters
Summary: "...Sticks and Stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me," you sang along. Suddenly, hands were sliding down your torso and you jumped slightly."Do they now?" A familiar voice growled in your ear after one of the hands removed an earbud."Lucifer..." you groaned as his split tongue licked a stripe up your neck."Hey baby," He muttered against your neck. "Now about those...whips and chains," Lucifer nibbled the shell of your ear before whispering into it,"I could make that happen..."





	1. Dancing with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Luci fic, hope you like it!!  
> ~Alex

You were a hunter, a hunter that knew what she was doing was wrong. A hunter who had been hunting with the Winchesters for years. A hunter who was hiding a secret from them: You were sleeping with Satan. Lucifer, the devil himself. You knew it was awful, an abomination even but it was such a thrill to have such secret and when you were with him, the stress of the job seemed to melt away.

You stayed in Lucifer's room, waiting for him to return from a meeting. You were laying on his bed, only in your underclothes, headphones in and scrolling through YouTube when you came across a song that intrigued you. It was a bit old, but you remembered loving the song so you got up and hummed along, swaying your hips to the catchy tune.

**_Feels so good being bad_ **

**_There's no way I'm turning back_ **

**_Now the pain is for pleasure_ **

**_'Cause nothing can measure_ **

You bounced to the rhythm and turned it up.

_**Love is great, love is fine** _

_**Out the box, out of line** _

_**The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more** _

As you got more into the song you had it so loud that you couldn't hear anything-not even the door open and then slam closed. "'Cause i may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air i don't care I love the smell of it! Sticks and Stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me," you sang along. Suddenly, hands were sliding down your torso and you jumped slightly.

"Do they now?" A familiar voice growled in your ear after one of the hands removed an earbud.

"Lucifer..." you groaned as his split tongue licked a stripe up your neck.

"Hey baby," He muttered against your neck. "Now about those...whips and chains," Lucifer nibbled the shell of your ear before whispering into it,"I could make that happen..." 

Lucifer snapped his fingers and the music filled the room. You took the other earbud out but continued to sway to the music that was now available to you both. 

_**S, S, S and M, M, M** _

_**Oh I love the feeling you bring to me** _

_**Oh, you turn me on It's exactly what I've been yearning for** _

 Lucifer let you dance and grind against him to the song as he held your waist and kissed your neck.

_**Give it to me strong** _

_**And meet me in my boudoir** _

_**Make my body say ah, ah, ah, I like it, like it** _

Soon, Lucifer was swaying a bit too and you felt his arousal on your back. The two of you danced a bit and then Lucifer growled in your ear,"Would you like that? Completely at the devil's mercy all chained up and _helpless?"_  

It took all you had not to moan at just the thought. You tensed up though, Lucifer knew you worked with the Winchester brothers. He was the devil after all, it's not past him to get you all tied up and then torture info out of you and this angel was the master of torture.

Lucifer must've felt your body tense against his because he gently ran his hand up your back as if to sooth you back into the limp jello he knew he turned you into. "Don't worry, you can have a safeword," he said reassuringly. It's not like you could simply reject the devil, with one flick of his wrist, you could be dead. 

"Okay," you whispered quietly. You settled back into him, relinquishing your control. Lucifer snaked an arm around your waist and a hand into your bright red thong.

Lucifer teased your hole, pleased to find you soaked for him. "Already so wet for me, baby. Good girl," those words sent shivers down your back, you loved it when he called you a good girl. You wanted to be good for him, so good. "What do you want your word to be?" 

"Halo," you answered as he slipped his hand out of your thong and licked you off his fingers, humming in content. 

"On the bed, sweetheart," you hurried to obey sprawling out on the bed. With a snap of his fingers you were naked and  chained up to the bed posts all spread out for his pleasure. Walking over to a chest which you hadn't noticed until now, Lucifer opened it and pulled out a cat o nine tail, a butt plug, and a vibrator.

He sauntered over to you and dragged the whip across your stomach and grinned,"This is gonna be fun..." he cooed. "I think I'm gonna start off with your pretty tits," With that, the whip cracked down on your left breast. 

"Fuck," you cry out as he striped your tits with the cat tail. He would randomly stopped and bent down to suck a nipple into his warm wet mouth. You would moan out louder each time he did it because with every stroke of the whip, your breasts grew more sensitive.

This time when Lucifer bent down, though he nipped your hardened bud and you struggled against your restraints. "Some one's excited," he taunted. "Before we go on..." Lucifer stated, grabbing the small bottle of lube he kept on the bedside table,"Let's kick it up a notch, shall we?" Lucifer lubed up the buttplug and tapped your hip signaling for you to raise up. He slowly pushed it in, no preparation really needed for the size of the plug. You moaned loudly at the sensation as the small toy penetrated your tight hole. Lucifer pulled away and you let your hips fall back on the bed causing the plug to jostle inside of you. 

"Fuck," you whined, locking eyes with the devil and silently begging him to fuck you. Lucifer cast the whip aside and straddled your hips back facing you. 

"Hey, remember that time you came without permission and never got your punishment?" Lucifer looked over his shoulder slyly. He made  eye contact with you before turning on the vibrator and placing it on your dripping cunt. You shrieked and squirmed, your body continuously attempting to escape your bindings. "You make such pretty noises," Lucifer cooed, sliding off of you and picking up the whip once more. "If you can keep from coming until I say, I'll fuck you so good you wont pe able to walk for days," he whispered filthy promises in your ear. 

He turned the vibrator up and dragged the cat tails adios your hardened nipples. "FUCK!" you screamed when he struck you again with the whip. It was all so much between the plug, vibrations, and the whipping. You honestly didn't know if you could much longer without cumming. Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse, Lucifer moved the vibrator right on your clit. You knew you wouldn't last much longer but you'd hate to see Lucifer's wrath if you came without permission again. 

"LUCI, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! SIR, PLEASE LUCIFER," you were reduced to a moaning, begging mess on the brink of tears. 

Lucifer switched the vibrator off but left the plug in and then threw the whip aside. "Shhh, shh shhhh its okay," Lucifer crawled inbetween your legs, and you were shaking. He snapped and he was naked, and your bindings were gone. He lined his cock up with your hole, his hands on either sides of your head. "You ready?"

"Yes! Please," you cried out. He thrust into you, not bothering to be gentle with how wet you had become. It wasn't long after that you were begging to cum. "Need to come, please," you looked up into Lucifer's eyes which glowed red in lust.

"Come, sweetheart," you exploded as he said those words, your now free arms wrapping around him. You dug your nails into his back, A litany of curse words and thank yous came out of your mouth and you saw stars. The last thing you remembered was Lucifer coming on your stomach and chest before blacking out from the intensity of it all.

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

You woke up to Lucifer cleaning you up with a warm washcloth, which you going confusing because he always cleaned you up with a snap of God fingers and whisked you away to whatever 2 star hotel the Winchesters were currently residing at. This time however, he was cleaning you up as well as giving you soft caresses here and there and looking at you like you were the most precious thing in the world. It was weird, having the man who'd just punished and fucked you look at you in such a way, Satan no less. "What're you doin'?"

"Aftercare," he hummed.

"Why?" 

"Look, despite what you may think, I do care about you," Lucifer refused to meet your eye. "You're not just a sextoy to me." 

"I like you too," you smiled, and he smiled too but still didn't Look at you. You'd fix that, though. But that was for another time, now you were just going to enjoy being one of the few humans the devil would tolerate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer goes a bit too far with a punishment and you break down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda rushed, I'm sorry but I'm going to Germany and I'm not gonna post much abruptly got up and stood by the bed. A cane appeared in the angel's hand and he smirked as he watched your

"Hey, Y/N. Where're you going in such a hurry?" you heard Dean comment from behind you. Dammit, you were already late to your time with Lucifer.

"I'm gonna go to a friend's house, girls' night!" you tried to convince the green eyed hunter.

He raised a skeptical eyebrow, seeing right through you. "Okay fine don't tell me, but I'm calling you in 48 hours and then I'm tracking you down," Dean shuffled back to his room.

Praying to Lucifer had to be one of the weirdest things you did on a regular basis. Still, it was the fastest most efficient was to get to hell. Standing outside the 2 Star motel you and the boys were staying at, you thought of the archangel before announcing," Lucifer, I'm ready." Usually, he'd make you wait a minute but this time you were swept away almost immediately to be met with a clearly very piss off angel. 

"Where were you?" he asked, slowly circling around your shaking figure. You weren't gonna lie, this angel scared the shit out of you. "Are you,  _fearful_ of me, my dear Y/N?" he said in an amused tone. The angel could read your mind so he obviously knew the answer. Snarky bastard just wanted to hear you say it. 

"Yes, sir," you admitted, timidly. 

"Good, now I'll ask you again. Where. were. you?"

"At the motel, sir," you flinched slightly when his hand went to the small of your back and started to very slowly go lower. 

"Lemme ask you something, Y/n," his hand went to your ass and he squeazed the flesh causing you to moan quietly. "Who's is this?"

"Y-yours sir," his hand trail up your body until hes cupping both of your breasts roughly in his large hands.

"And who's pretty tits are these?" when you didn't answer immediately, he squeezed them harshly.

"Yours, sir!" you squeaked.

"Good girl," he released you and continued to pace around you, arms folded in frustration. "So you're  _mine_ and i gave you a direct order to pray for me at 7:00pm sharp, what time did you even get outside?" 

You swallowed hard,"7:38..." you reply meekly, watching as his eyes flash in rage, the only tell tale sign he's actually mad because other than the ruby eyes, his face is calm and collected.

"Bed, now," he demanded. You hurried to obey, not wanting to add to the punishment you were sure to get. "Safe word?" Lucifer allowed you a safe word because he didn't want to go too far, to lose you. If he lost you, he might rage out and kill you or something and then the Winchesters would be aware of his great cage escape and he simply couldn't have that.

"Halo,"you whispered. You got on the bed and he was on you in a matter of seconds, pinning your arms above your head.

"You're a little bitch, you know that? I could snap and you'd be ashes yet you _still_ defy me," Lucifer's voice was threatening, and as his eyes studied your face, you feared for your life. Lucifer smirked and leaned down to  your ear,"You're cute when you're afraid..."

 

 

Lucifer abruptly got up and stood by the edge of the bed. A cane appeared in the angel's hand and he smirked as your eyes widened. "Over the bed," he commanded. 

"Sir, please, I-" You were interrupted as his eyes flashed red once again, making you whimper and obey. 

"Good girl," he praised, snapping his fingers so you were naked. He gently tapped the cane against your ass before hitting you with it. You winced a series of painful hits were rained down on your backside. 

"Please!" you finally broke and started begging Sir, please I'm sorry i won't be late again!" you promised.

"Hmm," he paused, "Now where have I heard  _that_ before?" He kept going until you let out a sob and he paused, considering stopping. He decided against it since you hadn't called out the safe word. He kept hitting and you kept crying until he hit you too hard and broke the skin. 

"Halo!" you choked out and felt his hand cup your ass. The pain was suddenly gone and you were relieved but shocked. You didn't peg the devil for a softy, honestly you didn't know if he'd give a damn if you safe worded, if that was just a false sense of security so he could feel free to do whatever he wanted without you bitching about it. The next thing that happened was the most surprising thing you'd ever experienced in your life. Lucifer sat on the bed and he lifted you into his lap. He-he was  _cuddling_ you. As if this shit couldn't get any weirder, he's whispering the sweetest things into your ear and apologizing. The fucking  _devil,_ morning star Lucifer Satan in the fucking flesh was cuddling you. If it was a hoax, it was a damn good one. But, honestly, if you thought about it was just an angel with daddy issues and too much power. The devil had feelings, and for  _you._ You didn't know whether to be flattered or terrified. 

"Its okay, its okay," He promised,"I'm sorry, I got carried away...I understand if you would like to leave," Lucifer stated solemnly.

"Actually..." you started, sniffling and stuttering a bit, "Can I stay the night?"

 A perplexed look crossed the archangel's face. "You wanna stay? With me? After that?"

"I've stayed the night before..." you shrugged as if it was just a simple thing. "Please?"

"Okay," a smile tugged at Lucifer's lips and he picked you up, turned around, and gently placed you on the bed. You tossed the covers atop you and snuggled into the mattress. To your surprise, once again, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in behind you. With a snap of the archangel's fingers, he turned the lights off. You snuggled into his chest and he let if happen. The last thing you remembered before drifting off was Lucifer's eyes shining but not like usual, no. Not red angry mischievous eyes. You could've been seeing thing or been really tired but you  _swore_ you saw the bluest eyes staring at you. 

Did Satan have a fucking soft side?

For you? Worse, did you have a soft spot for him?

"Goodnight, my little human," he cooed. Oh yeah, you had it  _bad._


End file.
